Born Into Another World
by NerdieMcCool
Summary: A 15 year old is miraculously reborn from our world, to the Warriors world. See the love, hate, scars, and happiness - everything that happens along the way! No lemons!
1. Reborn

**Guy: Hi!**

**Me: Who the heck are you?**

**Guy: I'm Tim.**

**Me: I don't care.**

**Guy: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME!**

**Me: Just hurry up and do the disclaimer!**

**Guy: Fine. FeatherClanLova does NOT own Warriors!**

**Me: And, all the cats in this story are OC's made by me! If they aren't, it's probably because I haven't read every single book in the Warriors series. Now let's get on with it. My first chappie! IM SO EXCITED!**

**(Don't call me a re-poster or whatever, coz I know other people have done stories like this. Personally, I envy them for having thought of an idea like this. I like it. Don't judge.) Hope you enjoy ;)**

"I'm so drunk!" I screamed over the music. Personally, I don't really think I was. Just acting like a douche, that's all. Typical me. Actually, not typical me. I'm a nerd, you might call it. A geek. a dork. I love to read books like Harry Potter and The Hunger Games. I personally think of Warriors as my favourite.

I just wanted a friend. I wanted a _cool _friend. a popular one. And that, is how I ended up at a party. It was this really pretty, popular girl named Stacy. She was passing out invites because her parents were out of the house for a week.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" I heard some of the people around me chant. How did I get onto the roof? Oh, that's right, we were trying to TP the house. As I gripped the paper, I managed to throw it as far as it could go, off the roof on the other side. Staggering back, I suddenly slipped.

Pain pierced my eyes and I felt something dig into them, blocking my vision. All I could see was white. As I wailed in agony, I realized I was in stacy's rose bush on the west side of the house. Why couldn't I see? I stumbled ut of the rose bush, trying to find some indication someone was going to help me, but the music still played and people kept partying.

Suddenly, I felt something hard beneath my feet. _The sidewalk? No, the house doesn't have a sidewalk in the front-_

My thoughts were inturupted as I heard a car horn honk. I was on the road! I tried to run, but without a sense of direction, it was hard.

Pain pierced through my body, and I heard several sickening cracks as I screamed in agony and pain, and I felt myself being flipped - yes, flipped - over the hood of the car. There was spinning all around me as I plunged into darkness, coldness and fear gripping my sides.

It was then, right there, that it happened. I became so aware of everything.. every movement.. every smell. I could feel bodies all round me, and I felt when they shifted. The wierd part was that I could smell. Okay, okay, not like that... I mean I could _really _smell. It had to be forty feet away, because I could smell forests - lots of it. I recognized the faint smell of poppy and berries... and... _milk_? Where was I?

I felt short, soft hair brushing my sides and a sweet aroma clung to the air.

"When will they open their eyes?" I heard a male voice ask anxiously.

"Don't rush them, Ravenstorm. They will soon."

Ravenstorm? What! That sounded like a name from a Warriors book! I thought back to reading the books a Summer ago...

"Well, Mossear's kits have already opened their eyes, Shortflower…" Ravenstorm said.

"Give them time."

Completely confused, I opened my eyes. I saw two cats. This was odd, very, very odd. Why was I so small? Why were they so _big? _One of them was a female, her eyes cheerfully looking down at me, a sweet scent coming off her in waves. _Excitement?_ Her pelt was light brown and she had darker brown paws; my mother, I guessed. The other was looming over me with broad, muscular shoulders and a jet-black body; my father, perhaps. A strange scent was coming off him, too... but more soft. _Relief?_

Shortflower looked joyful and Ravenstorm looked relieved, just as I suspected. "You've opened your eyes!" She almost squealed. Okay, too many things were wrong here. First of all, there were cats… _talking_… to _ME_… and I _understood_ them!

"She's got your eyes, Shortflower… they're so beautiful…" Ravenstorm said. I stared into her eyes. They were amber, like embers shooting out from a burning fire. I looked at my gray feet, embarassed, and thinking deeply. Wait.. they were gray! AND they were paws! I was definitely in the Warriors world! _If I'm not dreaming, I'd better make the best of it_, I decided. I'd always wondered what it would be like to be a cat. A warrior cat, no less.

**Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	2. The Owl

**Guy: It's me again! Tim!**

**Me: T_T Do. The. Disclaimer.**

**Guy: FINE! FeatherClanLova does NOT own Warriors!**

**Me: good.**

**Ravenstorm: I'm an OC!**

**Me: Oh brother.**

**Shortflower: So am I!**

**Me: -Drags Shortflower and Ravenstorm away-**

**Now onto chappie number two! Enjoy!**

"Look at the dark, grey-blue spots under her eyes. I think we should name her Spottedkit," Shortflower said, gently.

Ravenstorm purred. "It's a wonderful name."

I wondered what a kit would say... "Can I go outside?" I pleaded lamely. I suppose that's what a kit would do…

"When your sister wakes up, yes." Shortflower purred.

"What's her name?" I wondered aloud.

"Her name is Tanglekit. Her fur is always such a mess!" she meowed.

With that, she began grooming Tanglekit's fur. She was right, it was very tangled.

Tanglekit groggily stretched and blinked her eyes open, looking in awe at the nursery.

"She's got her eyes open! Now we can go outside!" I squealed happily. I actually wanted to see the camp with my own eyes. Were we in ThunderClan? RiverClan? WindClan? ShadowClan? SkyClan?

Shortflower nodded, and nudged us to the entrance. I bounded outside.

It was a sandy clearing. ThunderClan! They were, like, the good guys! What a pity, though, everybody must have known about ThunderClan. I glanced around. There was the highrock – A large rock jutting out from the ground, the leader's den underneath it – And the warriors den – I could tell from the larger cats padding in and out, and-

My thoughts were interrupted by dozens of yowls, wails, and shrieks of terror from all directions. My sister was already racing for the nursery, squealing in terror, while every cat dodged something. What was it? I was in the open, so I was in danger from whatever it was.

Looking above me, I spotted an enormous owl swooping down. Heading straight for me. I stumbled toward the nursery, but my short legs could not take me that far. I wailed in terror as the owl's talons gripped my sides, and I couldn't feel the ground below my feet.

I shrieked in pain and terror until I could no longer let ut a faint whisper. I could barely breath. I drowsily closed my eyes... but I could tell I wasn't going to sleep.

**Was it a good chappie? Suspense, Suspense! I love a good cliffhanger! Third one is coming soon, R&R please!**


	3. No Longer A Warrior

**Me: Hey where is Tim? He's supposed to do the disclaimer!**

**Ravenstorm: I'll do it!**

**Shortflower: I will too!**

**Me: No! You are cats! Only twolegs do disclaimers! –Drags them away-**

**FeatherClanLova does NOT own Warriors! She only owns the OC's in this story!**

**Spottedkit: I don't wanna go back! That owl is #$%ing scary!**

**Me: I DON'T CARE! Let's go to the story already! **

**(This one is written from third person point of view)**

Spottedkit woke in the medicine den. She was aware of a sharp pain piercing through her eye. Oh no! Was she back at the party? Blind? With the thorns in her eyes? She blinked. Where was her left eye?

"Ah, you're awake."

She looked up and saw a silver-grey tabby looking down at her.

"Wh-Who are you?" she stammered.

"I'm Mapleleaf, the medicine cat. I'll bet you're wondering what happened to your eye…"

She quickly nodded.

"Well, the owl was carrying you away… until Nightstar, the leader, and a few other warriors attacked it. Unfortunately, you happen to land in the thorn barrier…"

He suddenly looked sad. Why was he so sad? He never knew her that well, and it wasn't the end of the world. Brightheart was still a warrior when she lost her eye!

"What's wrong?" she asked timidly.

He glanced at her, then pointed his paw to reveal scars. Lots of them. From the thorns and from the owl's talon. She was in shock. Blood was still oozing through a large wound on her flank, even from the wad of cobwebs piled onto it. Mapleleaf sighed as he nodded towards her paw. She shuddered.

It was awkwardly sprawled out on the moss. She moved it and sharp pain pierced through her body. "It will need time to heal… about a moon. Until then, we will have to see if it heals properly. Even if it does…" he paused. "You might never become a warrior."

_I knew it. I knew I would be crippled. Even if not, I would never become a warrior! _she thought.

**-5 MOONS LATER-**

She was glad her injuries had healed properly. In fact, she looked just like any other kit. Unfortunately, Brightheart must have been skilled. Every time she tried battle training, her bad eye wasn't a defect. "_You might never become a warrior." _

She repeated Mapleleaf's words silently. Perhaps she would be like Cinderpelt, becoming the medicine cat's apprentice. She _had _grown a special bond between herself and Mapleleaf. Perhaps… this was my fate. My destiny. _Yes! _She thought excitedly as she padded off towards the medicine den. She would ask Mapleleaf, and if he said yes, she would become his apprentice!

**Yay! Third chappie = done! Will Mapleleaf accept her as his apprentice? R&R Please!**


	4. The Medicine Apprentice

**Tim: FeatherClanLova does NOT own warriors!**

**Spottedkit: Neither do I!**

**Me: Go away, Spottedkit.**

**Spottedkit: Why? I'm going to be a medicine cat!**

**Me: You don't know that!**

**Spottedkit: Onto the story!**

**Me: THAT'S MY LINE!**

Spottedkit padded toward the medicine den, and ran into Mapleleaf. "Hey, watch where you're – oh! Spottedkit! I've been looking for you! Would you like to be my apprentice?" He asked. Spottedkit nodded excitedly "Yes, yes, yes!" she squealed. Mapleleaf bounded off to tell Nightstar. How exciting! Almost immediately, Mapleleaf padded out and sat beneath the highrock as Nightstar called the familiar summons.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" he stepped aside, and Mapleleaf bounded onto the rock.

As cats swarmed out into the clearing, he began, "Spottedkit, is it your desire to enter into the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

"It is," she mewed defiantly.

"Then come forward."

She obliged, looking at the clan then back at her medicine cat.

"Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will," he meowed, resting his muzzle on her head.

"And now, I give you your apprentice name. Spottedkit, from this day on, until you earn your true medicine cat name, you will be known as Scarpaw, in honor of the scars you received to be able to heal your clan."

"Scarpaw! Scarpaw!" the clan cheered.

Nightstar and Mapleleaf leapt off the highrock, as a signal that the meeting was at an end. Mapleleaf said to Scarpaw, "I knew you were going to be my apprentice."

She looked confused at her new mentor. "I had a sign from StarClan," he began, "In the medicine den, I saw some marigold leaves with dents and marks in them. I thought it was a kit's doing, but the marks formed a shape of a cat with many scars. It was you, Spotted- I mean, Scarpaw."

Scarpaw sighed happily. This _was _her destiny. She was going to be ThunderClan's next medicine cat.

**Was it good? I need ideas for the next chappie! R&R!**


	5. Unspoken Desires

**Me: Tim, do the disclaimer.**

**Scarpaw: But I wanted to!**

**Me: As I said before, NO.**

**Scarpaw: WAAAH!**

**Me: Quit your crying.**

**Tim: FeatherClanLova does NOT own Warriors!**

**Scarpaw: Yeah! Erin Hunter does!**

**Me: -Drags Scarpaw and Tim away-**

**Now onto the fifth chappie!**

**By the way, this takes place 2 moons after Scarpaw becomes the medicine apprentice.**

Scarpaw stirred in her nest and blinked away the sleep groggily. Yawning, she padded out of the den and took a vole from the fresh-kill pile. She sat beside the apprentice's den and ate her prey. "I'd better go gather some cobwebs…" she said to herself. They would be low by now. Sitting up and licking her muzzle, she bounded to the medicine den to tell Mapleleaf.

"Mapleleaf?" she called.

"Whaatt…..?" he answered sleepily.

"I'm going to go gather cobwebs. You want me to get anything else?"

"Yes… get coltsfoot. What is it used for?" he tested.

"Hm…" Scarpaw strained to remember. "a light cough?" she answered, unsure.

"Yes. Go now. Remember, it grows at the RiverClan border"

She bounded off toward the RiverClan border. Luckily enough, it was there. Unfortunately, it was dangerously on the other side. She had to get it, it was already leaf-fall and the kits were getting coughs.

Cautiously, she swam furiously to the other side. She didn't actually mind swimming, for some reason. She just wasn't good at it.

"…I think they were Daisykit, Leafkit, and Dapplekit," she heard a tom say. _Oh no! _she thought. _A border patrol! _

She crouched behind some reeds. What a stupid thing to do! She reminded herself over and over again. She peered out and saw four cats. They were all toms. One was an apprentice and the others were warriors. She was staring at a sleek, muscular brown tabby tom. She gazed at him. Suddenly, she shook herself out of her thoughts. First, she was a medicine cat now! Second, they were from different clans. But there was something about the way he moved, or the way his shiny pelt fell perfectly into place…

No! No time for that!

Then, she recognized who it was. It was Owlpaw. She had seen him once at a gathering, but never really stopped to say hi. _I shouldn't!_ she reminded herself, but she couldn't stop gazing past at the place he'd disappeared.

**Oh yay! She's starting to fall in love….. –giggle– maybe it will just end up like Leafpool and Crowfeather, haha. OR like Oakheart and Bluestar…! Anyways, R&R please!**


	6. Where The Loyalties Lie

**Bob: Hi!**

**Me: Where is Tim?**

**Bob: I AM THE NEW TIM. :D**

**Tim: Nooo! I am Tim!**

**Bob: Tim! My arch enemy!**

**Me: Let's get back to the story…..**

Scarpaw stretched blissfully. She dreamt of Owlpaw that night. Yawning, she padded outside and nabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. The prey was getting thinner. Leaf-bare was almost just around the corner. As she padded over to sit beside her sister, Tanglepaw, she was surprised to see her sister glare at her. Why was she so mad at her?

"What's up?" Scarpaw asked.

"You knew very well I wanted to be the medicine cat!" She hissed.

Scarpaw was taken aback by her sister's fierceness. Did she really want to be the clan's medicine cat that badly?

"No, I didn't know, Tanglepaw-"

They were interrupted by Nightstar calling the summons for a clan meeting. Scarpaw shrunk away and sat down beneath the highrock. If her sister wanted to be the clan's medicine cat so bad, then was Scarpaw's path really meant to be with herbs and healing?

To her surprise, Mapleleaf leapt up onto the highrock. He looked at Scarpaw and signaled her to come up. " I, Mapleleaf, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help, she will serve her Clan for many moons." With that, Mapleleaf turned to face her apprentice again. Scarpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Scarpaw was almost too stunned to answer. All she could think about was the quarrel with her sister, and how this would only make it ten times worse.

But, she forced herself to say, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Scarpaw, from this moment you will be known as Scarstorm. StarClan honors your loyalty and braveness, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan."

She winced as he said the word loyalty, and thought about Owlpaw. How far would she go with her feelings for him?

Scarpaw sadly spotted Tanglepaw stalking off toward the apprentice den. She felt so torn apart... with her loyalty to her clan and her loyalty to her sister, which was she willing to lose?

**Was it a good chappie? R&R! I need new ideas! And thanks for the reviewers who have given me the ideas, they helped a lot!**


	7. The Gathering

Bob:** I'm back! And Tim is never to be seen again!**

**Me: But Tim is the best disclaimer ever!**

**Bob: NO HE ISN'T!**

**Me: Anyways, let's get to the story already!**

**Scarstorm: NOT JUST YET.**

**Me: -sigh- Oh brother…**

**Scarstorm: Do I finally get to be with Owlpaw?**

**Me: Maybe at the gathering… HEY! NO SPOILERS!**

* * *

–**Onto the story–**

* * *

Scarstorm tensed. Would Owlpaw be there? The clan was getting ready to go to the gathering. Scarstorm has planned to hang around with her sister for the whole thing, but their quarrel was not so easily forgotten. Could she still be the medicine cat apprentice, even though ThunderClan already had two medicine cats?

Mapleleaf scooted over to sit beside Scarstorm. "Do you think Nightstar'll mention me becoming a medicine cat?" She asked, curious. "Of course he will! He'd be mouse-brained not to."

Nightstar signaled for the clan to go down. The cats streamed into the clearing. She saw the other medicine cats chatting together as Mapleleaf approached them.

Scarstorm searched for the familiar face of Owlpaw.

_Aha!_ She thought. _There he is!_

She casually sat down beside him. "Hi, Owlpaw! How's RiverClan?"

"Actually," he began, "I'm Owlfeather now!" He mewed proudly.

"That's great! Your a warrior!" she purred. "I'm Scarstorm now."

He didn't seem freaked out that she was getting so close to him…

"So you're a true medicine cat. That's wonderful!" he praised, his gaze warm and friendly.

Their pelts were brushing. Why wasn't he pulling away? Did he have feelings for her too?

* * *

**Owlfeather's POV**

* * *

What could I say? She was so beautiful. Her eyes were a bright amber, like burning embers from a fire. The way she walked, it was like she was floating. Her gaze sparkled like the stars in the night sky. The way every time I got close to her my heart started to beat faster.I had to admit it. I was in love with Scarstorm. It was wrong. Against the warrior code, after all. But I _had _to let her know how I feel.

Did she love me the way I loved her? Oh, I wanted to be with her! Never before had I felt this way towards a she-cat.

I caught myself staring into her beautiful amber eyes. I shuffled my paws, embarrassed, and quietly mewed, "Will you meet me here at midnight tonight? I… I have to talk to you."

She flicked her ears to tell him she heard as Puddlestar, my leader, yowled, "Let the gathering begin!"

"Yes," she replied, "I will."

"RiverClan is well-prepared for leaf-bare. The number of prey is getting lower, but we'll survive," Puddlestar meowed, "and we welcome Owlfeather as a full warrior of RiverClan." Nodding to the WindClan leader, Rabbitstar, she stepped back as the cats in the clearing congratulated Owlfeather.

Rabbitstar stepped up. "All is well with WindClan as well, and we are sad to say that Tinytail, one of our elders, had died. We all grieve for her loss. But, we also have a new warrior, Splashtail." The cats in the clearing cheered as Splashtail shrank back, proud but timid.

Nightstar stepped up. "Perhaps all the clans will stay strong during leaf-bare," he meowed, "for ThunderClan is going well too. The prey is thinner, but we still have enough to feed the clan. And, we welcome Scarstorm as a full medicine cat or ThunderClan."

The cats cheered and congratulated her, and Nightstar continued. "Unfortunately, while we were chasing some rogues from the territory, Shortflower and Ravenstorm died in an accident on the Thunderpath. We grieve for them aswell." Facing ShadowClan's leader, Tawnystar, he added, "They were chased onto your territory." Nightstar stepped back, nodding to Tawnystar.

Tawnystar bounded up. We have evidence that WindClan has been stealing ShadowClan's prey." Yowls of pretest came from the WindClan cats as he continued, "We are doubling our patrols, and if any cat steps over our borders, they cat be sure they won't be very warmly greeted."

* * *

**After The** **Gathering**

* * *

Scarstorm tensed, then leaped into the clearing at Fourtrees. _Would he be here?_ She wondered. She almost jumped out of her own skin as she drank in thepowerful scent of RiverClan and spotted Owlfeather bounding towards her.

"Scarstorm… I have to tell you something… It's wrong, but I have been waiting to say it since the day I met you." He gazed into her beautiful amber eyes and stepped closer.

**CLIFFHANGER! Are you guys mad at me yet? R&R, and ideas would be great!**


	8. Everlasting Love

**Oh yes, I forgot to add an announcement at the gathering the Tanglepaw is now Tanglefoot! Sorry about that!**

* * *

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Scarstorm looked at the muscular tom. Did he share her feelings and desires?

"Scarstorm," he began. Her heart pounded in her chest faster than before, as if a fire of anticipation was burning within her body. "I love you."

She knew it… she'd just wanted him to say it. And he did, with such sincerity in his melodious voice. "I love you too."

She nuzzled him lovingly and licked his ear.

They were no longer torn apart by the warrior code here.

They were no longer foes, no longer enemies.

No longer were they different clans.

They were in love. Every new heartbeat they spent together made it truer.

She padded over to a thick clump off moss and they lay beside each other.

Suddenly, a rustling in the leaves startled them both and they spun around.

Tanglefoot!

She stared in horror at her sister.

* * *

**Tanglefoot's POV**

* * *

I couldn't believe it! Did she have _any_ loyalty _at all_?

"Scar-Scarstorm!" I stammered, disbelief pulsing through my veins.

How dare she! After everything! I knew she wasn't fit to be a medicine cat!

I spun around and bounded back to camp.

How could she! After everything! She was the _medicine cat!_ StarClan chose her to be a medicine cat; that meant to be loyal, even if she was virtually untouched by clan boundaries! "_Ouch!_" I wailed as I tripped over a dead branch.

* * *

**Scarstorm's POV**

* * *

"I have to go!" I mewed reluctantly to Owlfeather, racing after my sister. Foretunately, she was just getting up from tripping over a branch.

"Tanglefoot – it's not what it looks like!"

"Then what _is_ it?" she snarled.

I stammered… okay, it _was_ what it looked like.

"Exactly!" she hissed.

"Are.. are you going to tell anyone? Haven't you ever been in love?" I pleaded.

Her gaze travelled to mine, her expression buzzing with unspoken thoughts.

"Fine. I won't tell anyone."

I thanked her over and over as I watched her go back to camp. Then I headed off to go see Owlfeather.

"Owlfeather? We need to meet again… how about midnight on the day after the half-moon?"

He nodded, and we walked toward the RiverClan border, tails intertwined. I leaned my head on his flank and he purred.

She wished this moment could last forever...

No, she wished they could be together. But, she would have to leave him. She would have to go back to her clan. She would have to be a medicine cat again.

* * *

**Aww! It's so adorable! R&R, I'm still open to ideas!**


	9. The Last Leaf Falls

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this next chappie ^-^**

**I have banished Tim, Bob, and Joe. They were super annoying.**

**I put them in a blender.**

**They're gone now.**

**Enjoy ;)**

"Scarstorm, wake up!" she heard Mapleleaf call. "It's almost sun-high!"

_Sun-high?_

Oh, she must have been tired. She'd spent all night treating Poppykit and Heatherkit. They had whitecough. They were recovering, it wasn't all that bad after all.

As she began padding over to the fresh-kill pile, she heard a familiar voice and spun around.

"Haven't you had a little too much fresh-kill lately?" Tanglefoot mewed.

Scarstorm looked down at her belly. She was a little too over-fed for any cats' liking. Especially since leaf-bare was already here.

"Fine. I'm not hungry anyways," she lied. She was almost starving.

Tanglefoot was amused by her sister's lie, and purred. "I'm on the dawn patrol. See ya!" she meowed, and bounded off.

Scarstorm sighed. She padded drowsily to the medicine den, and almost squealed as she remembered what day it was. The half-moon day! Tomorrow she would meet Owlfeather…

Poppykit was already awake, and Heatherkit lay softly, letting out tiny snores. Scarstorm purred. She would have loved to have her own kits someday.

"How much longer do it have to stay here?" Poppykit complained. "I don't even think I have whitecough anymore!" Scarstorm silenced him with her tail, and nodded. "You can go now, your whitecough is cured."

He bounded out of the den and Scarstorm lay beside Heatherkit. She was so soft and fragile. Scarstorm couldn't help but wonder if this was her own kit. If it was Owlfeather's kit…

She stretched and walked out of the den. Mid-day sunlight streamed through the tree-tops and made her squint.

Suddenly, she heard a yowl of terror cutting through the trees, followed by a sickening crack.

She knew who the wail belonged to, and sprinted through the trees before any other cat could make sense of what was going on. Of course, only one though was on her mind as she was racing through the trees.

_Mapleleaf!_

Her mentor. The one who had guided her pawsteps from wrong to right. The one who had trained her in her passion. The one cat she could rely on with anything.

As she came into the clearing, she saw the tail of a badge bounding away, a pile of scattered marigold, and Mapleleaf. He lay there, rasping breaths. He was going to die. There was a large badger's claw mark on his side, blood forming a river from it. No herb could help him. As he took on last shallow breath, his eyes glazed and he meowed, "When rain falls, do not be afraid. A single star will light the way."

It was a prophecy. "No..." she whispered. He was dead. As she ruffled her nose in his fur, she whispered, "I will try to help and serve my clan through the dark times ahead. You were a great mentor."

She heard the pawsteps of many cats coming, and bounded away through a blur of trees. She didn't know where her paws were taking her, but she needed the somfort of someone she loved. As she arrived at the RiverClan border, she yowled, "OWLFEATHER!" and hid in a bush.

Soon enough, Owlfeather burst into the clearing and swam through the river. Scarstorm bounded down, tiny streams or tears flowing from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Owlfeather asked.

"Mapleleaf is dead, and-" as she was about to finish, her voice cracked and she buried her muzzle in his soft, sleek fur.

"You can tell me anything, my love." he mewed quietly.

She hesitated befor pulling back a bit and looking him directly in the eye.

"I'm having your kits."

**Cliffhanger! Okay, you guys must be furious! This story is turning out good, right? And if this is a scene from the book, I will scream because, as I've said many times before, I'm still on _Twilight _in _The new Prophecy_ series.**

**R&R! I also need some ideas! I mean, I've got lots, but these stories are harder to amke than you think ;P**


	10. The Forever Dark Moon

**Another chappie! Wow. Well, I suppose some of them were short.**

**Anyways, did I make you mad at the last cliffhanger?**

**I hope I did :P**

**Enjoy chapter 10!**

Owlfeather gaped his jaw in disbelief, then nuzzled his mate.

"They'll be beautiful. Just like you."

She pulled back. "Only a few problems, mouse-brain," she hissed, "first, I'm a medicine cat! Second, the other medicine cat isn't here to take care of the clan! What am I supposed to do if I'm cooped up in the nursery all day?"

Owlfeather though deeply for a moment. "Doesn't your sister know about herbs and healing?" he asked.

Scarstorm looked at her paws, then back to Owlfeather. "Well… she _has _always wanted to be the clan's medicine cat…"

"Exactly," he purred, touching her nose with his own.

"But it's against the Warrior Code! What if I'm _exiled_?"

"Well... perhaps you should give your kits to one of the queens, tell them you found them on the border or something?"

Scarstorm sighed. "Well... it _might _work... but, you know as well ias I do that some cat is going to find out sooner or later."

"Well, I think we'll cross that path when we get to it. Let's worry about the kits right now."

She nuzzled him lovingly and gave his ear a lick.

"I must get back to my clan now. They'll be worried."

Owlfeather hesitated, and then asked, "Will I ever get to see them? Will... will they ever know who their parents are?"

Scarstorm sighed. "To be honest, I don't know. But I'll see what I can do."

She licked his nose and let her tail rest on his shoulder for a heartbeat, before bounding away towards camp.

She was met by grief-stricken cats as she entered through the gorse tunnel. Nightstar was already leaping off the highrock.

_He must've announced Mapleleaf's death... _she thought.

He padded up to her and spoke softly, as if a father was telling his kits something terrible.

"There are dark times ahead, Scarstorm. leaf-bare is already upon us. But as ThunderClan's only medicine cat, I hope you will guide us through our troubles," he swirved her away from camp. "Walk with me."

When they were just outside of camp, but far enough that no cat could hear, he mewed, "I have one life left."

"What! But I thought you still had four!" she shouted urgently.

He hissed at her. "Be quiet! We don't want to alert the clan. they need a strong leader right now, and that's exactly what I'll be. If I have to die whie serving my clan, by StarCan I'll do it! But the clan must'nt know."

He sighed, looking up at the sun. "Moonpath will be a good leader."

She thought about the deputy. Moonpath, a white and silver tabby tom. She sighed. Was he really fit to be leader? She thought back...

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

* * *

_Scarpaw padded through the camp entrance with juniper berries in her jaw. She was careful not to squish them, but she had collected so much, she needed to go back to get the otehr ones she picked. Setting them down ind the medicine den, she bounded outside of camp._

_Halting in her tracks, she heard the voice of an unknown she-cat. Guided toward her by scent, she realized it was a kittypet. preparing to pounce, she heard the voice of Moonpath. What was he doing here? Peering through some tall grass, she spotted a long-furred white she-cat with blue eyes, and the deputy nuzzling her, speaking softly under his breath. "We'll work something out... they could come to the clan with me, Pheonix," said Moonpath._

_"I don't know...," she started, "cold Leaf-bares, battles, deaths, it all seems too much. They could stay with me with my Housefolk," said Pheonix. "They'll treat them nicely."_

_Scarpaw gasped. Moonpath was a traitor! She fought the urge to rake her sharp claws down his traitorus back when she realized that Pheonix was pregnant. How could he!_

_She started stalked silently away, but when she turned her head, Moonpath was towering above her._

_"Has the poor kit lost it's way from it's mother?" he snarled._

_"I-I-I was just-"_

_"Enough!" he hissed, and she stumbled backward. He advanced, unsheathing his claws and admiring them._

_"It would be a shame for the clan to hear that their deputy is a traitor, don't you think?"_

_"Well, y-y-yes-s, but-"_

_He continued. "If that were to happen, I suppose a certain apprentice would happen to spontaniously go missing._"

_Scarpaw gulped. He went on, ignoring the enormous waves of fear and terror coming off of her scent. "Perhaps she would be taken by a fox... or killed by a badger... seems likely."_

_Her eyes widened. "You-You Don't mean-"_

_"Why yes, little kit," he said, sheathing his claws and sitting down._

_"But if they didn't find out, I suppose such a thing wouldn't happen. Understand?"_

_"Y-Yes!"_

_"Well then scurry on, little one. Remember what I said."_

_Scarpaw raced towards the camp, forgetting all about her juniper berries._

* * *

**_~FLASHBACK OVER~_**

* * *

She shuddered. Would StarClan really think he was the right leader? She paused, and saddness overwhelmed her. She'd done the same thing with owlfeather... and she was a medicine cat! Couldn't that be worse?

* * *

**Was it a good chappie? Suspense, suspense!**

**Keep the reviews coming! I need ideas!**


	11. The Kits

**Holla!**

**Okay, this is the longest chapter I've ever written xD**

**I just was too lazy to add another :P**

**Here is chappie 11, R&R!**

It had been a few moons after Nightstar told her about having only one life left. It was **Newleaf**. Poppykit had gotten greencough, and died through the night. The clan grieved deeply. Embersplash, an elder, had been sick also, but he survived. A few others only had mild or major accounts of whitecoughs, they had all survived. Soon enough, but unfortunately, Nightstar died in an accident on the Thunderpath while chasing ShadowClan off the territory. Moonstar was the leader, an had of course been treating the clan like dogs. But, he had been scared about something...

Scarstorm tensed and bounded to the fresh-kill pile, hoping the monster, Moonstar, wasn't there.

"Stealing my prey, are we?"

She spun around, hissing at her leader. "Get away from me, you mangy mongrel!"

He looked amused at her, but fear was clouding his eyes.

_No!_ Moonstar thought. If_ one stands up, then the rest will..._

"You dare stand up your leader?" He hissed shakily.

"Yes, I dare!"

Heatherpaw, now an apprentice, slunk out of her den and snarled at her leader.

His thoughts were interupted by dozens of his scrawny, underfed clan hissing and snarling in his face. ''Traitor!'' Scarstorm yowled, raking her claws down his back. The cats dove, and Moonstar was greatly outnumbered.

_Too bad he didn't think to appoint a deputy, _Scarstorm thought.

As Moonstar took his last breath, Scarstorm prepared. She would be ready to fight him eight more times if she had to!

The clan waited for him to wake, but he never did. Some cats gasped as the clan seemed to realized he wasn't going to wake up. That meant either he'd died eight times already, or... no! He'd never been granted nine lives from StarClan! She always knew something was troubling him...

The clan had the sense to bury him, but nobody did the right ceremony. It was more so the fact that they didn't want a corpse stinking the territory.

''So what will we do now? He never appointed a deputy...'' meowed Sparktail.

''I'll figure something out,'' replied Scarstorm.

Leaping onto the highrock, her fat belly sliding underneath her, she yowled the familiar summons for the clan to gather.

"What happened to ThunderClan is terrible... but we must stay strong. I will wait for a sign from StarClan, and when it comes, we will have a new leader." She meowed.

The cats cheered in agreement, and Scarstorm leapt down to watch the cats get back to what they were doing. She'd sent out a hunting patrol to gether more fresh-kill, and they would be back soon. She gazed at the cats.

There was Sparktail, a she-cat with a yellow pelt and small specks of orange dappling it. She had a short temper. Or Waterfang, a tom with a grey and black pelt. He was nice, but she felt he would be too soft on everyone. And maybe Stormclaw, a grey tom with white and black swirls. He seemed edgy, like something was bothering him at all times.

Sighing, she took a walk outside the camp. Looking up at the warm sun, she decided to go to Sunningrocks.

When she got there, she sprang onto the warm rock, but stared at the object growing in a crack on the rock. It was a beautiful red rose, dappled with mud. Almost leaping out of her fur, she ran back to camp as fast as she could.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beaneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"

The cats spilled into the sandy clearing, confused about what was going on.

"I've had a sign from StarClan!" she yowled happily, and immediately the cats' excited scent swarmed into the air.

"The new leader of ThunderClan will be..."

The cats looked anxiously up at their medicine cat.

"Mudrose!"

The sleek, grey tabby she-cat stepped out and leaped onto the highrock nervously as the clan cheered.

"I promise to lead this clan well," she started, softly. "I-I will travel to the Moonstone tonight to recieve my nine lives and name."

More cheered erupted from the clearing.

* * *

Waiting for a few moments, the moon lit up the rock like the sun, and it sparkled brightly.

Scarstorm nudged Mudrose forward. "You can do it," she whispered.

Sighing, Mudrose stepped delicately forward and touched the Moonstone with her nose. Immediately, she went into sleep, occasionally twitching her tail or mewing under her breath.

It seemed like more than a lifetime! The cold, stone floor was unbearable, and Scarstorm almost fell asleep herself. Mudrose lifted her head. "Wow..." she muttered under her breath. "I am Mudstar, leader of ThunderClan..."

Scarstorm could tell she was baffled. But this cat was intelligent, courageous, and brave. She would be a good leader.

* * *

As they neared the RiverClan border, Scarstorm mewed, "I'll meet you at camp. I need to.. gather more herbs."

Mudstar just nodded, continuing on. Scarstorm sighed. She had hoped Mudstar would have been more suspicious. _Oh well, _she thought. When the leader was safely out of sight and hearing range, Scarstorm bounded towards the river. "OWLFEATHER!" She called. Unfortunately, she was inturrupted by a fiersome pain twisting in her belly.

The kits!

"OWLFEATHER!" she called again, louder and more urgent than before.

Soon enough, he was swimming furiously through the water. Shaking off his pelt, he bounded toward his mate. "What's wrong?" He mewed quietly, obviously afraid of the answer. His beatiful mate was lying on the ground, panting, sweat coming off her in streams.

"The.. The kits- They.. Are... Coming..."

Owlfeather gasped as he mewed, "What- what do I do!"

Scarstorm replied shakily, "The best thing... right.. now, get me.. a stick...!" Her sentence broke off painfully as her body shook with a spasm. She yowled, but caught herself. No other cat needed to know about this.

Owlfeather bounded off, to come running back with her requirement.

Her body shook again, and it felt like her entire belly had flipped over inside of her. She squirmed and wrathed, her grunts muffled by the stick in her jaw.

She bit down as hard as she could on the stick as her body shook fiercely, and she pushed as hard as she could."

* * *

"How beautiful..." Owlfeather murmured when Scarstorm woke up from her well-deserved snooze.

She peered down to see three kits, two she-cats and a tom, suckling close to her belly.

The first she-cat looked exactly like her sister, all white with black paws, a black belly, and a black tip of her tail. She had a single white spot on her chest, like a the sun rising into the sky at dawn... "_Dawnkit." _she whispered quietly, licking the kit.

The second she-cat was a light orange tabby with darker orange stripes and a white underbelly and white muzzle, like the pretty, dappled orange and red leaves that rained down in leaf-fall. "_Autumnkit."_ she declared a bit louder.

The tom was almost a clone of Owlfeather, having his sleek, brown, tabby pelt with darker brown stripes, white paws, a white belly, and a white tip of his tail.

As Scarstorm stood staring at her newborn kits, she wondered what adventures these kits would have, what trouble they would run into. She smiled, and drifted to sleep. _If only they knew... _she thought about everything that had ever happened to her in this life. The cruel twists, the battles, the scars, the love, the cats, the clans. _Ignorance is bliss..._

**End of the story! Was it good? R&R, and I'm making a sequel abut the two kits! First chappie of it is already out, check it out! It's called "The Uprising".**


	12. ThunderClan Allegiances

**Hello everyone! I know I said the story was done, but I REALLY needed to make sure everbody knew who was in ThunderClan :P**

**So, here it is!**

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader: **Mudstar - light brown, soft she-cat with darker brown paws, muzzle, and tail tip.

**Deputy: **Sparktail - white tortoiseshell she-cat with bright flecks on her tail that look like stars, or sparks.

**Medicine Cat:** Scarstorm - Gray-blueish she-cat with darker gray paws and one eye missing

**Warriors: **Heatherfang - Golden tabby she-cat with orange and white flecks

Poppypath - Reddish-ginger she-cat with a black tail tip

Shimmershine - 'Shiny', beautiful, gray she-cat with a shimmery, sleek pelt.

Oakpelt - brown tom with darker brown stripes and flecks, making the pelt look like an oak tree.

Cedartail - creamy, light pale brown tom with white paws, belly, and tail tip.

Hollyberry - gray-black she-cat with a fluffy tail.

Sunnyfur - yellowish tom with an orange muzzle.

Flowerbud - ginger-pinkish she-cat with a darker muzzle and tail tip.

Grassypelt - white, fluffy tom with grass stains/marks all over.

Stonetail - gray tabby tom with a black tail tip.

Fawnfoot - creamy pale brown she-cat with light brown paws and a white underbelly.

**Apprentices: **Waterpaw - white she-cat with one gray paw.

Blackpaw - white tom with a black tail.

Redpaw - reddish-ginger she-cat with a torn ear.

Lightningpaw - fast, black tom with pale-yellowISH stripes.

Ashpaw - light gray she-cat with darker gray paws.

**Queens: **Daisyfoot - cream-coloured she-cat with white paws (Mother of Honeykit-golden she-cat with a white underbelly, and Thymekit-creamy she-cat with a white belly)

Petalpath - white she-cat with rounded ears that look like flower petals (Still expecting kits).

Tanglefoot - white she-cat with black paws, ears, and tail tip (Still expecting kits)

**Elders: **Mossear - half deaf she-cat with a calico pelt.

Shadesoul - Jet-black tom with a torn ear and a scarred muzzle.

Tigerfang - orange tabby tomwith an unusually black nose.

Puddlesplash - Dark gray she-cat with white spots.

Embersplash - orange and black spotted tom, oldest cat in the clan.

* * *

**So, those are the cats in ThunderClan right now ^-^!**


End file.
